


Are There Snowplows in Atlanta?

by Another Bechloe Shipper (AmyP91402)



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Merry Pitchmas 2019, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyP91402/pseuds/Another%20Bechloe%20Shipper
Summary: Aubrey stays a few extra days at the Bella house after the holiday party to make sure all of the Bellas get to their destinations safely for the winter break.
Relationships: Ashley Jones/Jessica Smith, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Stacie Conrad/Aubrey Posen
Comments: 12
Kudos: 102





	Are There Snowplows in Atlanta?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aserenitatum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aserenitatum/gifts).



> For [aserenitatum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aserenitatum/pseuds/aserenitatum) for the Merry Pitchmas Gift Exchange. I hope you like it!

“I think that’s the last of it,” said Stacie, closing the lid to the kitchen trash can. Another Bella holiday party had just ended, and she’d been one of the last Bellas to stay awake and clean up.

“If not, it’s good enough for now,” said Chloe.

“Anything else can wait until tomorrow,” said Beca, yawning.

“It looks good,” said Aubrey.

“If it’s Posen-approved, then it’s definitely clean,” said Beca.

“Thanks for helping clean up,” said Stacie. “You didn’t have to.”

“You guys invited me to the Bella house and are letting me stay over,” said Aubrey. “It’s the least I can do.”

“We invite you every year, but this year we thought we’d ask you to stay overnight. You complain about the drunk drivers and crazy people on the road every year,” said Stacie.

“I’d like to stay for another few days if that’s okay. I need to make sure everyone gets out safely for the holidays since your fearless leaders fly home before most of the group,” said Aubrey.

“Not our fault we live on the West coast and that’s what we could get,” said Beca.

Aubrey clicked her tongue at the co-captains. “I can’t believe you two didn’t know that it’s the captain’s job to make sure all the Bellas get where they need to go.”

“I’ve never heard that,” said Chloe. “Did you even do that when you were the captain?”

“You were the only Bella living in the house. I figured the people in charge of the dorms had the other Bellas taken care of.”

“Whatever,” said Beca, rolling her eyes.

“Enough,” said Stacie. She looked at the co-captains. “Keep the volume down tonight. The Hunter hasn’t seen any action in a while and I know you two fly out early.”

Beca flushed a deep shade of red and flipped Stacie off.

“I can’t help it if she likes it when I-”

Beca clapped a hand over Chloe’s mouth to keep her from saying anything further.

“Are they _that_ loud?” Aubrey asked quietly.

“Usually,” said Stacie, rolling her eyes. “Most of us are used to it by now.” The co-captains had finally admitted their feelings for each other at the previous spring’s ICCA championship, and they’d been dating ever since. The Bellas had enjoyed poking fun at the couple for a while. Stacie’s room that she shared with Cynthia Rose was the closest to theirs, so the two of them bore the brunt of their noise. They also became the ringleaders whenever the Bellas would tease the couple.

“Do I _really_ want to take CR’s bed?” asked Aubrey. Cynthia Rose was the only Bella who hadn’t attended the party because she’d left shortly after her last final exam to spend the holidays with her girlfriend’s family in Maine.

“I’ll turn up the volume on my white noise machine.”

* * *

The next morning, Stacie was the first one awake. She took the opportunity to look over at her temporary roommate. The woman was curled up on her side, her blonde hair fanned out on the pillow. Stacie thought the woman was beautiful, even as she lay on the bed, quietly snoring.

When the woman began to stir, Stacie quickly turned away and straightened her bedclothes so she wouldn’t be caught staring.

“Good morning,” said Aubrey, yawning.

“Hey,” said Stacie. “Sleep okay?”

“Like a log.”

“Me too,” said Stacie. “I’ll see you downstairs for breakfast.”

“I’ll be right down.”

Stacie headed down to the kitchen to find Beca and Chloe both covered in flour.

“What is going on?” asked Stacie.

Beca and Chloe were laughing too hard to answer.

“Chloe, I never thought I’d see the day someone made Beca Mitchell giggle.”

“I am _not_ giggling,” said Beca, trying to keep a straight face.

Stacie rolled her eyes.

“Why is there flour all over the kitchen _and_ your co-captains?” asked Aubrey.

Chloe was still laughing, but she managed to say, “Because Beca spilled it on me, and we ended up having a flour fight.”

“Clean this up,” said Aubrey. “Stacie and I will take over the cooking.”

“Yes, ma’am,” said Beca, mock saluting Aubrey as she ran to get a broom.

“Does this happen a lot?” Aubrey asked Stacie.

“Well, not specifically this, but the two of them do get into these weird giggle fits and do weird shit to make each other laugh,” said Stacie.

Aubrey just shook her head.

The Bellas came down to the kitchen, a few at a time. They all managed to be at the big table by the time breakfast was ready. Aubrey had her laptop open and was creating a spreadsheet to organize everyone’s travel plans.

“What about you, Emily?” asked Aubrey.

“My mom got in last night,” she said. “She and some of the other Bellas from her day had a party. We’re spending Christmas with my godmother Maggie and her family this year. They’re local. She’ll be over shortly to pick me up.”

“Okay,” said Aubrey as she typed. “Jessica, what about you?”

“Ashley and I are flying to Wisconsin at 3:00 tomorrow afternoon.”

“Both of you?” asked Aubrey. “Why?”

“Aubrey, really?” asked Jessica.

“We’ve literally been together the whole time we have been Bellas!” exclaimed Ashley.

“What?” asked the rest of the Bellas in a collective gasp.

“I asked her out on Hood Night in our freshman year,” said Jessica.

“You seriously haven’t noticed? We hold hands, cuddle, and kiss right in front of all of you,” said Ashley.

“There’s one bed in our room, and it’s no secret that we share it,” said Jessica.

The Bellas just looked around at each other and shrugged.

Jessica and Ashley rolled their eyes.

“Back to business!” exclaimed Aubrey, tapping her hand on the table to get everyone’s attention. “Amy?”

“I’m staying with Bumper. To...get a smoothie.”

“For the whole break?”

“Lots of smoothies,” said Amy as the rest of the Bellas groaned.

“Don’t ask,” said Chloe. “Seriously.”

“Lilly?”

Everyone looked around.

“I could have sworn she was just here,” said Chloe.

“There she is,” said Beca. Lilly was at the front door of the Bellas house with a suitcase in her hand.

“Okay, I guess she’s leaving now,” said Aubrey. “Flo?”

“My cousin and I are leaving for Miami at 10 am,” she said. “So I’d better finish packing.” She headed to her room.

“Stacie?”

“I leave for Pittsburgh on Monday around 10 am.”

“And I’ll head to McLean that day at noon,” said Aubrey. “So, that settles that. I’ll turn the thermostat down to save on the heating bill while nobody is in the house. I’ll set up light timers, and I think that’s about it.”

“What?” asked Chloe.

“You’ve never done that for the winter break?” asked Aubrey.

Chloe shook her head.

“It’s a wonder nobody’s robbed this place and the heating bill hasn’t skyrocketed,” Aubrey scoffed.

“Let me help clean up breakfast,” said Stacie.

* * *

Stacie spent the next several days on the last little bit of her Christmas shopping, baking cookies, and helping Aubrey keep track of the Bellas’ travel plans. She was surprised when Aubrey didn’t take her up on her offer to sleep in another room as the different Bellas’ rooms were vacated for the break. Aubrey had simply replied that she was perfectly comfortable sharing a room with Stacie and that she didn’t see a point in moving her belongings and changing another set of sheets. Stacie didn’t mind waking up in the same room as the woman one bit.

Aubrey walked back into the house Sunday afternoon after insisting she made sure that Jessica and Ashley’s Uber had arrived and was, in fact, their actual Uber driver and not an imposter. “You can never be too safe,” she said.

“Okay, boss,” said Stacie. “What’s next?”

“Let’s see what’s in the refrigerator,” said Aubrey. “Nobody will be here for a few weeks and I don’t want you coming back to a science experiment.”

“Yeah, I think we’ve had that happen enough in previous years,” said Stacie. The two of them got to work cleaning it out, leaving just the bare minimum for dinner and breakfast.

* * *

“Fuck!” Aubrey exclaimed the next morning, jolting Stacie out of her sleep.

“What?” asked Stacie.

“Sorry,” said Aubrey. “It’s snowing, and the stupid airport has already cancelled all flights starting at 9 am. I just got an alert on my phone about it.”

Stacie looked out the window. “It’s not bad, so I’m going out now.”

“Why?”

“Because we cleaned out the fridge last night. I’m getting us food for a few days.”

“Are you okay driving in it?”

“I’m from Pittsburgh! I can drive in the snow.”

“Be careful, though. Are there snowplows in Atlanta?”

“No idea,” said Stacie. "I'll be careful."

Stacie put on some clothes and headed straight to the nearest grocery store. It was still early, so she was relieved to get there before it got busy with other people concerned about being snowed in. She grabbed some essential items, a few things for a scaled-down version of the Christmas dinner she was missing at her Nana’s, and the ingredients for her favorite treat. Aubrey texted her with a few other requests while she was there.

She got back to the house and Aubrey helped her unload the groceries.

“Looks like we’re going to be here a while,” said Aubrey. “It looks like there’s snow up and down the East coast. Dulles airport is shut down, and so is Pittsburgh International.”

“Good thing I got us some Christmas dinner,” said Stacie, as she pulled out cranberry sauce, turkey, green beans, and potatoes.

“Nice,” said Aubrey. “But, where’s the Swiss Miss? Didn’t you get my text?”

“I did, but friends don’t let friends drink that shit.”

“Come again?”

“My Nana taught me how to make real hot chocolate, not that powdered shit with stale marshmallows the Swiss Miss company sells.”

“I grew up on that stuff.”

“Well, then I guess I’ll just have to teach you how to make the real stuff.”

Aubrey sat down at the kitchen table and gave Stacie her full attention.

“Okay, first things first,” said Stacie, putting up a finger. “Hot cocoa and hot chocolate are not the same drink.”

“They’re not?”

“Nope,” said Stacie. “Hot cocoa is made from cocoa powder while hot chocolate uses actual pieces of chocolate that are melted down and mixed with milk or cream and sugar. It’s much richer.”

Stacie talked Aubrey through the whole process of cutting up the chocolate, melting it on the stove, and then mixing it with milk and sugar.

“Marshmallows?” asked Stacie.

“Sure,” said Aubrey.

Stacie put some miniature marshmallows in a mug of hot chocolate and handed it to Aubrey.

Aubrey took a sip and let out a moan that even made Stacie blush.

“Like it?” asked Stacie.

“It’s amazing,” said Aubrey. “You’ve ruined me. I can never drink Swiss Miss again.”

“Good,” said Stacie. “My Nana would be proud. Too bad I won’t get to see her on Christmas.”

“Yeah, this weather sucks,” said Aubrey. “I’ll help you with our little Christmas dinner, though.”

“Thanks.”

“For now,” said Aubrey. “Let’s go watch Hallmark movies on the couch.”

“The ones where the girl is dating a guy who doesn’t get Christmas and ends up dating some other dude who really understands the meaning of Christmas?”

“Yeah,” said Aubrey.

Stacie shrugged. “Works for me. Wait, there are drinking games for these. Let me look them up.”

“Isn’t it a little early to start drinking?”

“It’s not like we have anywhere to be.”

“Can it wait until after lunch?”

“Fair enough. Besides, I still haven’t called my family with the bad news. I should go do that while I’m sober.”

“Me too,” said Aubrey.

* * *

Stacie headed up to her room to talk to her family in private.

“Hi, Stacie. How’s the weather there?”

“Hi, Dad. I guess you heard.”

“Lots of snow here, and the airport shut down and the huge snowstorm is all over the news. You’re not alone there, are you?”

“No. Aubrey’s here.”

“She’s the one you like, isn’t she?”

“DAD!”

“I’m not on speaker, am I?”

“No, but…”

“Well, if she’s snowed in with you, that’s a great time to ask her out.”

“DAD!”

“How do you think I ended up with your mother?”

“Wasn’t that at a frat party?”

“Yes. But she might not have known I was interested had I not sucked it up and just asked her out.”

“So, you had a few beers at a party and then asked her out?”

“That’s not the whole story, honey.”

“It’s not?”

“No,” said her dad. “I’d seen your mother at parties for nearly an entire school year before I had the guts to approach her. Sure, my asking her out was aided with a little liquid courage. The point I’m trying to make is that you never know until you try. I’m not sure if she even knew I was interested before I spoke to her.”

“Okay, Dad. If the moment is right, I’ll try.”

“That’s my girl. Let me know how soon you can get here once the airports reopen. And you can always bring Aubrey with you.”

“Slow down, Dad. You’re assuming I have the guts. And that she says ‘yes.’”

“Okay, sweetheart. I need to go help your mother. I’ll talk to you later. Love you!”

“Love you too, Dad! And send my love to Mom as well!”

“Of course.”

Stacie came down to the living room and noticed Aubrey had set out several bottles of beer, a few shot glasses, and a bottle of vodka on the coffee table.

“Where did you find all of that?” asked Stacie.

“Amy’s room.”

“Right.”

“I found this drinking game. I think this should work fine.”

Stacie looked over at Aubrey’s phone and found a detailed list of reasons to take a drink, finish a drink, and do a shot.

“Let’s do this!” exclaimed Stacie.

“We agreed to lunch first,” said Aubrey.

“I could eat,” said Stacie.

“Good because I made sandwiches,” said Aubrey, gesturing to the kitchen table.

Stacie shook her head. “Did you even _call_ your family?”

“I did,” Aubrey quickly replied. “We kept things brief. Military-style.”

Stacie suspected there was something Aubrey wasn’t telling her, but she didn’t want to pry and make things awkward between them. She wasn’t sure how long they would be stuck in the Bella house together.

“Okay. Are you opposed to us eating them in front of the TV?”

“I suppose not,” said Aubrey. “But we aren’t starting the actual drinking until we’ve finished our sandwiches.”

Stacie rolled her eyes. “Yes, Mother.”

They brought their plates to the living room, and Stacie turned on the TV, tuning it to the Hallmark channel.

A movie was just wrapping up. “I bet this is one of those kisses that saves Christmas,” said Stacie with an eye-roll.

“I think that’s required of all Hallmark Christmas movies,” said Aubrey.

Once their sandwiches were finished, the drinking game began. Less than a minute after Aubrey had declared the game in session, Stacie called, “Her name is Chris and she’s played by Candace Cameron Bure! A drink and a shot!”

“Jingle Bells! Drink!” called Aubrey.

“Snowing on Christmas, finish your drink!” called Stacie.

The game went on, and Stacie was already feeling tipsy about a half-hour into the movie. She found herself slowly moving closer and closer to Aubrey, who didn’t seem to mind one bit.

By the end of the movie, they’d gone through a good bit of the alcohol Aubrey had laid on the table.

Stacie looked out the window. “Looks like we have enough snow to cover the grass,” she said. “Want to have a snowball fight?”

“I don’t have any snow boots,” said Aubrey.

“I’m sure there’s something around here that would fit you,” said Stacie. She went around to a few different bedrooms, glancing through closets. “Here! I’m sure Fat Amy won’t mind you borrowing her boots.”

“You just went through everyone's closets?” asked Aubrey.

Stacie shrugged. “Eh. The walls are thin here. We all know each other’s business.”

“But none of you knew Jessica and Ashley were together?”

“Fair point,” said Stacie. “Put the boots on unless you’re worried that I might kick your ass in a snowball fight.”

“Challenge accepted,” said Aubrey.

The two women ran out to the front lawn. Stacie immediately launched a snowball at Aubrey, missing her by just inches. “Oops,” she said, giggling.

Aubrey wasted no time in firing back, nailing Stacie right in the chest. “Gotcha!”

The snowball fighting and trash-talking continued for a little while until the two women were laughing too hard to focus on throwing snowballs at each other.

“Okay, I’m cold,” said Aubrey.

“Me too.”

They headed inside, and Stacie put a frozen lasagna in the oven. The two of them ate it in front of the television again, followed by another round of the Hallmark Christmas Movie Drinking Game. 

* * *

The next morning was Christmas Eve. Stacie woke with a start. She hadn’t even remembered coming to bed the previous night. She wasn’t alone, and there was a hand gently squeezing her right breast. She gasped and turned her head to see that it was Aubrey spooning her. She froze, not sure how awake and aware Aubrey was of her actions. A moment later brought another, firmer squeeze, and a sigh from Aubrey. Stacie decided Aubrey must be asleep. She gently patted the hand that was on her breast and said, “Aubrey? Wake up!”

Aubrey murmured something unintelligible for a beat before Stacie felt Aubrey’s hand jerking away. “Oh my god!” she yelled as she jumped out of Stacie’s bed.

Stacie reached over to turn on her bedside lamp, but it wouldn’t turn on. “Aubrey, I think the power’s out.”

“It’s cold in here,” said Aubrey, her face beet red. “Umm...did we...I mean...do you remember….”

Stacie laughed. “I don’t think we had sex, seeing as we both still have pajamas on. But I don’t remember how you ended up in my bed, with your hands on my goodies for that matter.”

“Sorry,” said Aubrey. “I...I must have been...I…”

“It’s okay,” said Stacie, patting the spot on the bed Aubrey had recently vacated. “Come back in here. It’s cold.”

Aubrey looked over at the bed where she’d been sleeping, then at Stacie, and back, seemingly unable to decide. Stacie patted the spot again and motioned for her to join her.

“Oh, all right,” said Aubrey. Stacie immediately pulled Aubrey close. “That’s definitely warmer. I guess I must have gotten cold and climbed into bed with you.”

“Is that a thing you normally do?” asked Stacie.

“It only happens when I’ve had a lot to drink. Chloe roomed with me when we moved into the Bella house in our sophomore year. She got used to it and she never told anyone else. Alice would have made me even more miserable than she already did.”

“Did you wake up with your hands on Chloe’s goodies?” asked Stacie, winking. 

“Well, no.”

Stacie changed the subject. “Tell me more about Alice. You and Chloe never said much, except to tell us that Alice was ten times worse than you were the year I joined.”

“Let’s just say the Treble oath was a lot worse.”

“What do you mean?”

Aubrey sighed. “Well, we weren’t to have sexual relations with anyone in another a cappella group, and having your vocal cords ripped out by wolves was just the beginning.”

“Well?”

“I don’t want to say.”

“Aubrey, you can’t leave me hanging.”

“I’ll just say it involved being hung by your entrails. There were more predatory animals mentioned as well.”

“Did Alice make that up?”

“Probably,” said Aubrey.

“So, if you weren’t allowed to date people in other a cappella groups, did you have Bellas hooking up with each other?”

“Not that I know of,” said Aubrey. “I doubt Alice would have allowed it. Chloe and I ended up making out during a game of spin the bottle at our first Hood Night, and, from then on, Alice called us all sorts of names. ‘Slutbags’ was her favorite.”

“Did you two date?”

“No. I mean, the kiss didn’t suck, but we were just having fun. Now, enough about me. Tell me more about you. What would you be doing if you were home?”

“Well, we’d be going to church in the afternoon. My Nana usually joined us. Then my parents would order pizza for dinner, and I’d help wrap any gifts that still needed it while watching Christmas movies. Nana would sleep over. She’d been doing that ever since my Pop-Pop died so she wouldn’t wake up alone on Christmas.”

“When did your Pop-Pop die?”

“When I was three. I don’t remember him, but I’ve seen pictures of him. My parents said I was crazy about him.”

“And on Christmas?”

“My brothers and I would open our gifts, and then we would go to dinner at my Nana’s with my aunts, uncles, and cousins.”

“I’m so sorry you’re missing it.”

“Me too,” said Stacie. “But, at least I’m not snowed in alone.”

“Yeah,” said Aubrey. “Want some breakfast?”

“Something cold in a house with no heat?”

“I can light the burners. Unless you guys got rid of the lighter I kept in the kitchen drawer.”

“I think it’s there.”

They got out of bed, threw on hoodies over their pajamas, and padded down to the kitchen.

“Why don’t you see how widespread the power outage is on your phone while I cook?”

“Sure,” said Stacie. She pulled up the website for the gas and electric company on her phone while Aubrey lit the burners, scrambling eggs for both of them. “It’s pretty widespread. The site says we should have power around 2 pm.”

“It could be worse,” said Aubrey. “At least we probably won’t be too cold before then. Any update on the weather?”

“It’s supposed to stop snowing sometime this morning,” said Stacie.

“Bon appetit,” said Aubrey as she set down plates for both of them.

“Thanks,” said Stacie. “So, what would you be doing if you were in McLean?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” said Aubrey, not meeting Stacie’s eye.

“Aubrey,” said Stacie. “What are you not telling me?”

“Nothing,” said Aubrey, quickly.

“Then why don’t you want to tell me? I told you all about mine.”

Aubrey sighed. “Okay, fine. I’m not actually missing Christmas in McLean with my family. Because there’s nothing to miss.”

“What do you mean?”

“My dad isn’t coming home as I’d hoped. This is supposedly his last tour of duty, but he’s been saying that for at least three tours.”

“You don’t have anybody else?”

“My great aunt still lives there, but she’s been in assisted living for the past few years. She doesn’t even know who I am. Stupid Alzheimer’s.”

“And your mom?”

“Mom died when I was twelve,” said Aubrey. “My great aunt stepped in and took care of me when my dad was deployed. I don’t have anybody else.”

“Why didn’t you ever tell me that your mom passed?”

“Because I don’t like to talk about it. People always make the face.”

“What face?”

“The one you’re making now,” said Aubrey. “I understand people feel sorry for me. But it happened a long time ago.”

“If you don’t mind my asking, how did she die?”

“Car accident. A truck driver fell asleep at the wheel and barreled into my mom’s car, pushing her into a few others. She died instantly. My only comfort is that she didn’t suffer,” said Aubrey, a tear falling down her cheek.

Stacie got up from her seat to wrap her arms around Aubrey. “I’m so sorry,” she said.

“Thanks,” said Aubrey. “Please keep this to yourself. Chloe knows, but nobody else does.”

“Sure,” said Stacie.

“Now go back and finish your food.”

Stacie gave Aubrey a light peck on the forehead before taking her seat and resuming her meal.

“So, were you going to spend Christmas alone in the Bella house?” asked Stacie.

“Yes,” said Aubrey. “I made up all of that stuff about the captains being in charge of the others’ travel plans. I needed to keep myself busy.”

“That explains why Beca and Chloe had no idea,” said Stacie. “Then, why did you have me help clean out the fridge?”

“I was going to get takeout or go to the store for some food. I didn’t want anyone to know I’d be here. I figured if I was going to be alone, I’d at least be alone in my favorite place from my college days. And, since we’re being honest, I was happy that you would be the last Bella in the house.”

“How did you find that out? And, why?”

“Because…”

“I thought you were being honest.”

“Fine,” said Aubrey. “Because I like you, okay? Chloe told me she was a little worried since you'd be the last Bella to leave, so I made up the rule, knowing Chloe wouldn't be able to change her flight. I was hoping to spend a little extra time with you alone.”

"You like me?" asked Stacie. Aubrey nodded.

"For how long?"

"Since your audition for the Bellas."

"Oh," said Stacie. "I think I've liked you about that long too. You know, if you want, you can come to Pittsburgh with me.”

“I don’t want your sympathy invite.”

“It’s not. Okay, let me be honest here too. Even my dad knows I like you. He told me to ask you out and he said to invite you to spend Christmas with us in Pittsburgh.”

“What?”

“It’s cool if you don’t want to go.”

“What about asking me out?”

“So, do you want to go on a date sometime? And join my family for Christmas whenever we can get there?”

“Yes,” said Aubrey. “Yes to everything.”

“Great. But before I call my dad with the good news, I want to talk about this morning. I’m going to go out on a limb here and say my waking up with your hands on my goodies wasn’t exactly an accident.”

Aubrey turned red. “I might have been having a dream.”

“I wasn’t complaining.”

“Before you call your dad, there’s one more thing I want you to do,” Aubrey said.

“What’s that?”

“Come here and give me a kiss,” said Aubrey, putting her hand over her head.

“What are you doing?” asked Stacie.

“Holding up imaginary mistletoe,” said Aubrey.

“You’re so weird,” said Stacie. She straddled Aubrey’s lap, put her arms loosely around her neck, and crashed her lips into Aubrey’s.

Once they finally broke the kiss, Aubrey said, “Merry Christmas, Stacie.”

“Merry Christmas, Aubrey.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a bunch to [22_Ti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/22_Ti/pseuds/22_Ti) for your help.


End file.
